


Choices

by Kadorienne



Series: Fabulousman [6]
Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian must choose what to rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

"I hope you're not expecting your caped lover to rescue you, Major," Mischa leers.

"He is not my lover and I do not need rescuing."

The second clause of that statement, at least, is pure bravado. The Major (not in his Fledermaus costume) is shackled to a chair, disarmed, and miles away from his alphabets and his fellow heroes. His chances of escape and rescue are both remote.

"We have been planning your interrogation for weeks," Mischa continues. "We synchronized your capture with the timers on the bombs we planted around the Louvre. The Hall of Heroes was notified about ten minutes ago. I expect Fabulousman is digging them up as we speak."

If the Major is discouraged at this news, he gives no sign. "Then you'd better get on with the torture."

Mischa grins more widely and turns to the table of sharp, shiny instruments, right before the door splinters.

"You aren't going to destroy anything else beautiful today, Mischa."

"Eroica!" The Russian gapes. "The bomb!" He glances at his watch. "It's going off in… thirty seconds!"

Eroica stands regarding Mischa grimly.

"Even with your powers, you can't get there in time now!" The Russian stares at Eroica with mounting panic, and the Englishman does not move. Despairing, Mischa looks at his watch. "Five… four… three… two… there goes the Louvre."

Eroica's eyes are like ice. He does not move.

Mischa's voice shakes. "I did not truly wish to destroy it. I was certain you would stop the bombs. I underestimated your feelings for this cursed dog of a kraut."

By his stunned expression, so had the cursed dog of a kraut.

Eroica silently walks over to the Major and breaks his shackles. "Back in a jiffy, my love," he says, before seizing Mischa and whizzing away with him. Just over a minute later he returns, offering Klaus his Magnum. "I dropped him at the nearest NATO office."

The Major takes his gun and holsters it, dazed. "You… the Louvre…."

"Even I can't be in two places at once."

Klaus visibly gathers his courage before stepping close to the Earl and kissing him.

Dorian holds his beloved close. When their lips part, he asks, "Shall we find some more pleasant place?"

Klaus nods, and for the first time doesn't object to Eroica lifting him in his arms and flying. After so many years of waiting, he doesn't want one unnecessary moment of delay.

Soaring into the sky with his beloved in his arms, Dorian hopes that the Major will understand when he learns that Dorian's enhanced hearing had detected the Russians planting the bombs days ago, and that Dorian had removed the explosives the moment they had left.

He expects he will. Klaus knows him, after all.


End file.
